Right Back at You
by Pretty Persistent
Summary: Sometimes, life comes at you fast. But Will did not want to just stand by, while everything slipped away. Speculation, based on the 2x03 promo. Will/Emma/Carl.


Will watched Finn and Rachel, sitting in two chairs in the row across from him. Finn was awkwardly leaning over the armrests of the chairs, reassuringly rocking Rachel, and whispering to her, as he stroked her hair. Of course, Will suspected Rachel was not terribly close to Burt Hummel, but he felt bad, because situations like this always shook the poor girl to the core.

The entire glee club—plus Emma—was in the lobby of Lima General Hospital, awaiting another one of Kurt's periodic updates.

Emma had been the one to answer the call. It had happened right at the end of glee rehearsal, when Burt was on his way to the school to pick up Kurt, and his car had been sideswiped, and spun into a tree. Emma had literally ran to the choir room, and instantly burst into tears, as soon as she saw Kurt. Kurt did the same, once she had made eye contact with him.

"This is all my fault…" Mercedes muttered, shaking her head at the floor.

"Mercedes, why would you say that about yourself?" Emma immediately piped up.

Will sighed, adverting his eyes from the situation. Last week, Emma had gone on about how Carl told her that she should have more confidence in her practice. He had been telling her since last year what a great guidance counselor she is, but of course, that was to no avail.

"If I hadn't ruined Kurt's car, his dad wouldn't have to pick him up," Mercedes continued, solemnly.

"Oh, Mercedes… Nothing you did or didn't do could have controlled this, unless you were driving one of those cars." Emma pressed her lips together, sympathetically, and actually clasped a hand over Mercedes' shoulder. "You did nothing wrong. It's going to be okay." Emma nodded her head and Mercedes' looked up, giving her a small smile.

A moment later, Kurt shuffled out, eyes still red and puffy and hair uncharacteristically disheveled. He inhaled a shaky breath. "He's… he's stable. The doctors don't think that, um… He probably won't wake up… for a few days. But they said that's a good thing, because his body will had more time to recover." Kurt paused to wipe his face with his sleeve and Mercedes and Quinn immediately rushed over to embrace him. "Thank you all for being here…"

"We'll stay with Kurt until he's ready to come home with us," Quinn assured.

Everyone took their turn comforting Kurt and saying goodbye, but most returned to their seats for a moment, trying to pull themselves back together after a very long and stressful evening.

"Babe, I think I'm going to run downstairs and get us a couple coffees for the road. I haven't even started my homework, yet," Rachel said, definitively, with her hand placed firmly on his shoulder.

As she gets up and walks away, Finn lets out a heavy sigh. He was ringing his hands together, uncomfortably, and staring at the floor. Slowly, he got up and moved to the chair next to yours, still staring blankly. "Life comes at you fast, Mr. Schue…" Finn said, finally turning to face you.

"It sure does, Finn," Will said back, nodding along, sympathetically. "We sure got reminded of that, today."

"It's just… Mr. Hummel was kind of like a father figure to me, last year. Not like you, where we can talk about emotions and whatever, but you know, he and I do guy stuff." Will smirked and playfully scoffed, taking in Finn's almost compliment. But Finn was still quite lost in his train of thought. "And the last time we talked, things ended on such a bad note… I just can't imagine if he had… Well, you know…"

"But he's alright, Finn." But what if he hadn't been? Finn obviously respected the man and did not want him having a bad impression, let alone that being the last one he ever got. Will had to consider just how much this meant, and more importantly, what it meant to his life. "You're right, though. Life _does _come at you fast. Before you know it, you've made a mistake that could alter everything… But Finn, you're a good person—a _great _person. And from what I know, Burt Hummel is very understanding, himself. In a few days, go talk to him, and work things out. Things very well could have been too late, but they're not. Don't give it the chance to become too late, again."

"You really think he'll give me another chance?" Finn asked. He had snapped out of his trance and was now entirely focused on what Will had to say.

Will nodded, silently, before adding, "I would hope so. You deserve it." He really did hope such a thing held true.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue. You really are good at stuff like this." Finn finally cracked a smile. "I think I'm gonna go tell Kurt to let me know when I can talk to his dad. Thanks for everything. Later, Mr. Schue."

Finn waved and walked off, leaving Will to deal with a very confused Rachel, who returned only a moment later.

"Finn just went to talk to Kurt, again. He'll be right back," Will said, answering Rachel while she was still inhaling, surely in preparation to bombard him with an interrogation about her boyfriend.

"Oh… Okay." Rachel put the two coffees on the table and sat down in her original seat, across from Will. "Are you alright, Mr. Schue?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, Rach. It's just been a long day, and I need to head home, actually." Will stood up, grabbing his jacket. "But have you seen Ms. Pillsbury? I just want to make sure she has a ride home…"

"I saw her walk by, when I was on the main floor. But I'm not sure where she was going," Rachel informed him.

"Alright, thanks, Rach." Will knew he could not afford to wait a few days, to fulfill what he needed to do. He had waited last time, and it had become too late. But his situation was much like Finn's—give or take a few details. And a situation like today's had made him realize how much he would regret it if anything happened, without Emma knowing how he felt. He had told her before, but he had to make sure she understood.

It was getting later, and the first floor had significantly emptied out, from what he remembered of their arrival. A lot of corridors were now dark, and only one receptionist remained.

"Emma?" Will called out, aimlessly, standing in the vast, main lobby.

"Oddly dressed red head?" the receptionist asked, seemingly on a whim.

"Um… Well, yes," Will said, cringing at the slight insult to Emma. While he was not always as sensitive as he should be of her quirks, he did not like hearing anyone else judging her.

"She went back that way, a few minutes ago." The receptionist pointed behind her, towards an unlit and vacant waiting area. Will immediately started to walk off, prompting her to continue, quickly. "She asked about a quiet area, and looked pretty eager. I don't know if—."

"Thank you!" Will called out, almost jogging towards the empty lobby—empty, save for the soft voice of Emma Pillsbury. He slowed down, remaining outside, once he realized that she was already speaking.

"_No, no. I'm fine, Carl…"_

Will swallowed, a lump forming in his throat. Carl Howell was the one thing standing in his way, in this situation, but after tonight, Will knew he just could not let that stop him, anymore.

"_I really didn't want to do, um, this over the phone. But… but life's too short, Carl. I just don't think this can wait…"_

He held his breath, trying to read her expression, or body language, while remaining unseen, but her back was facing him. What couldn't wait? She wouldn't be breaking up with him… would she?

"_I know it's soon, and… and I'm usually not so impulsive about things like this. But you're the one who's helped me improve with that…" _She took a long, steady pause._ "Carl, I love you. And I can't bear to go another day without you knowing that."_

Will felt his heart drop. Everything she said to Carl applied to how he had been feeling, since his conversation with Finn. But he had been too late, again.

She erupted into a combination of crying and laughter, indicating a response from Carl that Will preferred not to think about. He stepped back into the shadows, as she snapped her phone shut and walked out, with tears and a smile on her face. She looked beautiful and happy, which was all he had ever wanted for her. But he wanted her to know that.

And tonight would be the end of another day that she would not know how he felt. But he had learned today, that life does come at you fast. And like a car crash, sometimes you just don't get the chance to react to it.


End file.
